


REALITY?

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	REALITY?

锋利的手术刀毋庸置疑地切开了台上的尸体，凌晨两点的巴兹医院配上这似乎有些恐怖的画面，让那个在医院惨白冷光灯下的侦探显得像是魔鬼的白色雕像。  
莫利走了进来，看着正在用便携放大镜仔细观察尸体的侦探。她下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，摸了一下头发，走到他面前：“呼吸道和消化道全部灼伤，胃腐蚀严重，出血过多而亡。他去医院的时候医生都以为是食物中毒…看起来应该没有什么食物能把人弄成这样吧。”  
夏洛克低头取了一块样本，“从某种意义上这些医生没有判断错误。”他打开手机开始记点什么：“黑咖啡，两块糖，谢谢。”放下手机，似乎带着感谢意味地看了她一眼，原本移开的视线又移回到她头上：“抹发油了？”  
莫利有点尴尬：“呃…是。整齐一点总是好的，对吧？”  
夏洛克意味深长地缓缓移开目光，发现她手上的戒指早已取下。他不可置否地抬了抬眉毛，转身到楼上的实验室去。

莫利到楼上去的时候，夏洛克正坐在显微镜前，分析着他刚才带上来的样本。不知道他看见了什么，他的眉头突然一皱，取了一点样本放在培养皿里，接过莫利递来的咖啡：“谢谢。”莫利小声地嗯了一声，试探着开口：“有什么发现吗？”夏洛克移了一下显微镜下的玻片，说了一句“Not yet.”之后便什么都没有再讲，只是全神贯注地盯着显微镜，而那透过整个镜筒的光斑打在他的眼睛上，让他那长长的睫毛和灰绿色的眼睛显得极为清透干净。莫利不好意思一直盯着他看，空手站在那里左右为难，原地踱了两步，看情况太尴尬，留下一句“如果需要的话你可以叫我”，就离开了实验室。  
夏洛克在往培养皿里滴试液的间隙瞟了一眼她的背影，原本想问问她是不是有什么话要讲，但显而易见，他能毫无偏差地猜中她的心思，更何况…感情？太无聊了。

当夏洛克回到贝克街221B的时候，是凌晨五点。他小心地打开房门，那个时候哈德森太太和约翰还在睡觉。他走上台阶，打开自己房间的门，把从巴兹医院带回来的东西扔在桌子上，然后窝进沙发里，打算休息一下。  
一个半小时后，约翰揉着眼睛从楼上的房间下来，正看到坐在沙发上闭目养神的夏洛克，旁边的桌子上还有一个装着什么奇怪东西的袋子。华生看了看夏洛克：“新案子？”“不算，但是它（他）已经在楼下了。”这时，带着点焦虑的警笛声在楼下响起，华生走到窗户旁边，看见雷斯垂德正在朝他们的大门小跑而来。“他看起来很急，”华生说。“当然。这个案子不太一般。”夏洛克看向楼梯的方向，“在哪？情况怎样？”雷斯垂德喘着气道：“两个街区外那个老停车场，死相很惨，没办法辨认身份。”夏洛克说：“我不这么认为。随后到。”他看了华生一眼，华生低头笑了一下:“Well,the game is on?”夏洛克抽了抽嘴角，脸上显现出一点笑意。

漆黑的停车场里，一个女人的尸体倒在那里，死相果然是名副其实的凄惨。她的手指和脚趾都被切掉了，而且很可能是在她活着的时候被切掉的。她身上有无数刀口，凶手就像一个极有经验的厨师一样细细地切，把她的肉切成一片又一片，从伤口的新鲜程度来看，凶手是从不致死的部位开始切的，几乎将她身上的皮肤全部切下，让她一点一点地在痛苦里死去。她的脸上被泼了强酸，除了身上的肉被切下，还有几个捅刺的伤口。尸体周围是极大的一滩血污，那种飞溅的血看起来不像是流体自然形成的，也许是因为她曾经剧烈挣扎过。夏洛克极其少见地垂下了眼，似乎是带着一点默哀之意。他从兜里摸出放大镜，让华生帮他用手电筒照明，一点一点地检查着尸体。他挨得很近，非常近，简直都要靠上去，把他的眼睛贴在她身上观察了。华生好几次想把他拉回来，他肩膀上的伤在这个阴暗潮湿的地方隐隐作痛，拿着手电筒的手似乎也有一点颤抖。“不，华生。振作起来！你爱着战场，不是吗？你又为什么要惧怕它？”华生在心里默默地控制自己，极力让他的呼吸显得更平稳顺畅。他抬头看了看天花板，受潮了的墙皮似乎马上就要脱落下来，但是因为光线不足，那块墙皮看起来就像是一块象征黑夜的云，压在华生的胸口，让他心烦而焦虑。这是预言？凶兆？呵，非自然因素，夏洛克肯定又会找到些什么奇奇怪怪的解释。华生一边想，一边把手电筒往夏洛克所看着的方向照。  
嗒的一声，侦探把放大镜的盒子扣上。他示意约翰可以把手电移开了，对雷斯垂德点了点头。雷斯垂德用右手扶着额，眉头紧皱，似乎很为难。

回家的路上，约翰看了一眼一直在手机上不断打字的夏洛克，问他：“你现在知道多少？”侦探好像完全没有听到他在讲什么，过了许久才答非所问地说了一句:“Interesting.”  
华生没办法，乖乖地再没讲话。

回到221B之后，侦探就一直坐在沙发上，双手合十，把手肘放在椅子的扶手上。华生强打精神陪着夏洛克坐着，没过多久他就打起瞌睡来。夏洛克拿起一只针管：“你可以去睡觉，约翰，如果你觉得我等会儿不会吵醒你的话。”华生撇撇嘴：“真令人安心啊，夏洛克。”他转开头，半眯着眼，把脑袋搁在手心里睡着了，甚至没有看见夏洛克又在给自己注射可卡因百分之七溶液。

一整天，夏洛克都在实验台前坐着，时不时在手机上打着些什么。下午一点左右的时候，华生正坐在沙发上看报纸，夏洛克突然狠狠地捶了一下桌子，直把华生吓了一跳。华生把报纸一合，带着点怨气回头想看看夏洛克在干什么，却看到夏洛克紧紧地咬着牙，眼睛死死盯着桌面，胸口一起一伏地大力呼吸着，似乎十分生气。华生眨眨眼，问：“怎么？”夏洛克没有回话，只是缓慢而无力地闭上了眼睛。

六点的时候，夏洛克的手机突然响了，是一条不知道谁发来的短信。  
“怎么样？我知道你很喜欢。缪拉瑞工厂，你知道是哪一个。我会来见你。”  
夏洛克站起身，穿上了他的外套，心不在焉地对约翰说他要出去走走。约翰正准备冲上去和他一起，但是他摸出他突然亮起的手机看了一眼，挑起一边眉毛无声地笑了一下，只把夏洛克的谎言当没听见。

他当然知道是哪一个。缪拉瑞工厂，整个伦敦有很多座，但是只有这里有一座被废弃了很久但还尚未拆除的。黑暗，阴森，隐蔽，无人问津，简直是天然的犯罪基地。夏洛克坐在出租车里，看着窗外无声地思索着。车在工厂门外停下，夏洛克走下来推了推门，门痛苦地吱吱响起来，最终还是打开了。出租车司机带着怀疑的态度看了夏洛克一眼，像是逃跑一样快速离开了这个有点恐怖的地方。夏洛克背着手走进去，在仓库区的一角站住。

空气中幽幽地飘来血腥味，似乎还伴着一点与静谧不相和的，被扼住喉咙的动物尖叫。虐杀动物？夏洛克皱了皱眉。转过一个拐角，他和对方同时打开了手电筒。

那个场景简直是可怖至极。水泥地面被血浸染成深深的殷红色，就像泼墨的画作，只不过颜料是完全不同于墨水的血液。“画”上有几块零散的暗影，靠近夏洛克的那一块表面满是浸满血的毛发，那小小的一块又被分成很多块，每块都极为狰狞，而那圆圆的如同头颅般的一块，则是完全错位，简直看不出一个形状。它的眼睛就像小小的玻璃珠一样被碾碎，留下两个空洞。  
而另一堆，可以看得出来那是个人。那人的嘴似乎是被暴力撕开，下颚骨从头骨上脱下来，让他的嘴一直张着而无法合上。鼻子被暴力扭下，露出白森森的鼻骨。眼睛里面被插了铁丝，看起来好像都可以拿着铁丝把他的眼睛拎出来。头发似乎是被生生扯下来的，整个皮肉都被撕裂了，鲜血顺着垂下来的头皮流到地上。而四肢和躯干，都以极其特别的方式按照关节完美地切成一段一段，而在被切下之前，似乎还被扎了很多刀，有些地方甚至就跟被解剖过一样没有一丝一毫的完整。

夏洛克只是短暂地扫视了一眼地上的惨状，抬头看了看凶手。天啊…那真是一个美人儿，如果不是在这样的场景下遇见，都会让人看到她就忍不住屏住呼吸的美人儿。她有着无与伦比的媚态，血红色的嘴唇就像刚喝了一口地上的血一样鲜红如滴。身体细腻匀称，简直就是“美丽”一词的模版，或许也就是凭着这样的美才让她能堂而皇之地掳掠目标。“她有一张能让男人为她而死的脸，”夏洛克想起他以前描述艾琳·艾德勒的话，他似乎觉得他又遇见一个这样美丽的女人了。她手里拿着一把还在滴血的刀，还…  
就在这个时候，她带着微笑，精悍的三拳和致眩的锁喉，迅速制服了夏洛克，把他的手用几乎无法解开的绳结反绑了起来，并把他捆在一把椅子上。

她轻轻地笑看着椅子上昂着头的夏洛克。她一勾嘴角，用极其动人的声音开口了，“我叫琼。我知道你是谁，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，只是我没想到你这么美还这么勇敢，居然敢一个人来。”她走过去坐在夏洛克腿上，“你这么漂亮还自投罗网，是会被魔鬼拐走的哦。”  
夏洛克眯了眯眼，醇厚性感的男中音响起：“你拐别人来就是为了这么做？”他用眼神往尸体的方向示意。  
琼小声哼了一句：“我下一步的计划你是知道的，怎么，你愿意来做这个幸运儿？”  
“我不会死在你手里的，”夏洛克扁了扁嘴。  
“那可不一定。”  
琼突然朝夏洛克腿上扎了一刀：“这么美的嘴不吻一下太可惜了。”夏洛克受惊后嘴微微张开，琼就直接吻了上去，灵巧的红舌直捣夏洛克的嘴。夏洛克感觉有点喘不过气来，但仍然十分不配合，甚至还趁她深深吻进他的嘴时咬了她的舌头。  
琼把头收回来，抹了抹嘴看着傲气不减的夏洛克，啧地叹了一句。

短暂的安静中，枪栓的咔哒一声显得格外刺耳。一个熟悉的身影迅速冲过来，夏洛克身上的绳子也在此时断开。琼慌忙退后，夏洛克从椅子上站起来，拍了拍身上的大衣。  
“你从一开始就能起来？”琼问。  
“糟糕的推理。”夏洛克抬起手，手上有一点银色的反光，那是一把手术刀，“我刚才才割断绳子。”他含了一下下唇，似乎表明那个吻完全是被迫而为。  
“你知道他会来？”  
“我为什么不知道。”夏洛克的口气完全不像是一个疑问句。  
华生抬起一边眉毛看向夏洛克：“你怎么这么受女人欢迎？我看你不是完全没经验的吧？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩，眼睛飞快地转着，好像完全不知道该说什么才好。  
琼叹了一口气，如一只鹰迅速飞行时投下的黑影一般奔来，三两下拆开了华生的枪，弹夹掉出来，子弹落了一地。华生扔掉枪准备反击，腹部又中了沉重的一拳，随后又有一只钝棒朝他头上呼来。趁华生倒在地上失去战斗力的时候，琼用手肘狠狠地击打夏洛克的肋骨，夏洛克当场听到清脆的响声。随即她又抡起那只木棒打在他的下巴上。那是一个恍若静止的时刻，夏洛克直挺挺地倒了下去。

当他们两个终于缓过来时，发现自己都已经被绑在椅子上了，她显然吸取了教训，甚至在他们的脖子上都套有绳圈，与椅子完全缚在一起。琼正玩弄着华生的枪，见他们醒了，便开口：“怎么样，先生们？现在这把枪里有两颗子弹，要是你们不喜欢被枪直接打碎大脑的话，陪我玩个游戏如何？”她晃了晃手里的枪，继续说，“我想华生医生或许还不知道我的下一步计划是用一种我亲手研制的新药杀人。那种药很美，会让人痛不欲生，始终会给人一种可以抢救的希望，但是却又会慢慢慢慢地恶化，然后在不甘中死去。啊，光是想想都美得让人战栗，对吧？你们两人今晚来拜访我，我当然要好好招待你们，把这个绝无仅有的好机会让给你们。但是我身上的药不够，没办法让你们两个一起，所以，”她耸了耸肩，“你们自己决定谁留下来享受，至于另一个人，”她扫视了他们一眼，“可以晚点再死。”  
华生当即感到十分疑惑。不都是死吗有什么区别啊？诶不对，第一个人…是试验品！噢试验品…听着就更惨一点。…  
华生还不知道在想些什么奇奇怪怪的东西时，夏洛克突然开口了。“显而易见，当然是我走。就让这个可怜的家伙，这个愚蠢的家伙当你那可悲的试验品吧。噢，你别那样看着我。朋友？我没有朋友。”  
琼对着华生摊了一下手：“没办法，你帮错人了，buddy.你真可悲。”  
她把夏洛克身上的绳子解开，夏洛克头也不回，无声无息地向门口走去，全然不顾约翰的眼睛里像是激光一样的眼神，和被怒火烧干了的眼泪。

琼带着戏谑意味挑眉看着愤慨而悔恨的华生，没注意到背后夏洛克同样悄无声息地拾起了手术刀，从暗处朝她的颈动脉扎来。  
“我只有他一个。”

雷斯垂德的警车停在了工厂门口，夏洛克和华生被送上了救护车。一路上救护车的笛声一直响着，既显吵闹又好像安静得有点尴尬。夏洛克下意识地清了清嗓子，说: “Er … John? Thanks.”  
约翰闻声朝夏洛克的方向看去，刚好在那句“Thanks”从他嘴中脱出的时候撞上他的眼神。夏洛克有点惊异地假装看别处，而华生看着夏洛克笑了起来。

他们从医院出来时一同坐上了出租车。华生咬了咬嘴唇，看向夏洛克：“Interesting?”夏洛克偏偏头，“Yep.”华生又问：“你那把刀怎么藏在里面的？”“很简单，手握一个空拳，把刀片夹在指缝中间，刀柄就可以握在手里了，再加上大衣偏长的袖子，”夏洛克抖抖眉毛，“手背在后面基本上看不出来。”“那你觉得她是个不错的凶手吗？”“Well，她或许会是个优秀的化学家，但是很不幸她有这样的爱好，而她又恰好遇上了我。”夏洛克说完，笑了起来。“还有，你居然报了警？你还给我发了信息？”“是啊，手放在背后悄悄打字真的好累。”他们两个对视了一下，又笑了起来。  
夏洛克其实已经发现司机走的路不对了，但那肯定是他的安排。  
既然是他，那见见也无妨。  
肯定是他，不会是别人。他回来了。

果然，司机带他们到了一个地下室。莫里亚蒂教授斜靠在一把椅子边，饶有兴趣地看着夏洛克和华生从车上下来。他必定极认真地打扮了一番，头发一丝不苟，身上是一套黑灰色的西装，显得倒颇有几分英俊。  
夏洛克微微一笑：“我就知道。怎么，假死太无聊了？”  
莫里亚蒂转了转眼睛，似乎是默许的意思。  
夏洛克翘起下唇，等着他开口。  
“喜欢我给你的小玩意吗？她吻了你这可真是令人不快。你是不是更希望吻你的人是我？”莫里亚蒂伸出舌头舔了一下手指，棕色的眼睛十分迷人。  
夏洛克瞟了他一眼：“我现在不欠你了。”他拉起华生的手打算离开。  
“真可惜。到现在你还是这么无聊。真是令人失望。”  
几个红色的点伴着它背后致命的子弹瞄准了他们。  
夏洛克缓缓转过身，看着莫里亚蒂：“你想要什么？”  
“我想要你。”  
夏洛克看了华生一眼。“我说过我已经不欠你了。”  
莫里亚蒂冷笑一声，指指自己的头：“你欠我那颗穿脑而过的子弹。”夏洛克曾经在他脑后见过的巨大弹洞突然显现出来，黑红色的血流到了他的西装上。这个洞迅速蔓延，一切都开始摇晃崩塌，而这时，坐在电脑前的夏洛克突然惊醒。  
他花了十五秒调整了一下，环顾四周，还是那个他熟悉的贝克街221B，而不是别的什么秘密地下室。他朝窗外看去，伦敦的街道在半夜仍然灯火通明，他想起来，莫里亚蒂已经死了。  
这时，他的手机却突然亮了起来。他皱皱眉，打开了收件箱。  
那是一个陌生号码发来的短信，里面只有一句话：

“Miss me?”


End file.
